Second door on your right
by junkie munkie
Summary: Just a quick fic. about how Eggsy and Harry could've met. Involves thievery and bad english accents.


Chapter one: The meeting...almost

* * *

Some people really needed to grow thicker skin, and considering how thick mentally most of these guys were already, that was saying something.

He'd been heading to the Prince with the lads and Jamie had been stupid enough to wish out loud as they were entering that Dean's gang wouldn't be there. Sadly they were, and they'd heard, Knowing straight away from the looks on there faces that Jamie didn't stand a chance against them after a comment like that, Eggsy did the only thing he could to save his friend a beating he'd never forget. He insulted them straight to their faces.

In all honesty, he hadn't thought they'd get it so fast, but no sooner had he uttered the insult and they were charging him, thankfully he'd always been fast.

He must've really touched a nerve because they seemed fairly pissed this time, hadn't let up at all, they were currently trailing him by 'bout 150m. So far they'd been chasing him for the last 3 minutes, he'd managed to lead them into the underground, hoping to lose them in the crowd. It was around 5:30 so all types would be finishing work, trying to get home before the rush; but causing it instead.

He swerved round a corner, trying to think of a plan. He looked around frantically when it hit him, literally. Some guy had just walked straight in front of him. He'd barely even noticed the guy, looked the same as about a 100 other guys right now, jacket, suit, briefcas-.

Wait that was it, he just needed to blend.

At first it had just started as an aspiration to become a magician, but then he realised he was good at it, really good at it. Now his slight of hand became almost second nature, he just needed someone to borrow from, because he would give it back, he was no thief.

He spotted a man about 20 meters ahead on his left, with a jacket draped over his arm and a briefcase in the other, heading towards the same exit he was about to take. He increased his speed and as he got closer, he slid his arm into the fold of the jacket, scooping the jacket straight off the man's arm, and ran.

He hastily shouted that he'd return it as he shoved the jacket on. He closed a few buttons and popped the collar to block his face and the wind from view, after slowing his pace he tried to act natural and mingle easily with all the other people trying to get home.

When he'd made it around 500m from the station without being caught, he stopped walking, ducked into a shop and removed the coat. After admiring the quality, he started looking through the pockets for a business card, ID, anything. After finding nothing important in the outside pockets except for a pen and a lighter, he checked the inside breast pocket. Luckily there was a card.

_It just had seven words on it. H. Hart, Kingsman Tailor's, 18 Saville Row_

The name meant nothing to him. With nothing better to do he decided he better head over and give the coat back, before the guy called the guards on him.

He walked the 18 minutes to the Saville Row address.

He should have known just from the quality of the jacket and the area that the shop was in. That it was gonna be posh, but the suit jackets in the window oozed wealth. He bet Hugh Hefner, billionaires maybe even James Bond himself, bought their suits here.

After checking the times labelled on the front window and seeing that the shop was still open, he pushed the door and headed in.

As he walked towards the counter he gave the interior of the shop a once over, it looked like the furniture alone could pay for the rent for his and his mom's apartment for the next couple of months.

There was an elderly, gentleman standing at the counter, he stopped his work to watch Eggsy approach.

he opened his mouth to ask if the man could pass the coat along to the H. Hart guy, but the old man spoke before he could.

"Mr. Hart is waiting for you in his office." he gesturing to a doorway past the counter on his left."Second door on your right, Sir.", the man said in a relaxed tone.

"Oh, thanks mate." Eggsy replied slipping past the older man, amused that he was being called 'Sir'.


End file.
